Problem: $\vec u = (-2,-5)$ $\vec w = (7, 4)$ $3\vec u + 2\vec w= (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {3}\vec u + {2}\vec w &= {3}(-2,-5) + {2}(7,4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6, -15) + (14, 8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6+ 14, -15+ 8) \\\\ &= (8, -7) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $(8,-7 )$